bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Image
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 44423 | Original = May 19, 1976 | Prev = The Jailing of Jaime | Next = The Ghosthunter | Related = "Deadly Ringer" "Deadly Ringer (Part II)" }} Jaime Sommers' vacation is interrupted when someone attempts to kill her. She returns to find that a woman, who had undergone plastic surgery, has taken her place in an attempt to steal top secret information from the OSI. Summary When Jaime travels to the Bahamas for a well-deserved vacation, the sinister Dr. James Courtney and his henchmen replace her with an impostor, Lisa Galloway, who has been transformed into Jaime's double via plastic surgery. Lisa successfully infiltrates the OSI and steals secret information, but is detected after Jaime survives a murder attempt in Nassau and contacts Oscar Goldman for help. Jaime volunteers to impersonate Lisa so the OSI can trace her criminal contacts. Lisa uses her lipstick gas-bomb to escape her OSI captors, leading to a final confrontation between the two women. Deconstructed Quotes Jaime: Oscar, if she could make all of you think that she was me, maybe I can make her people think that I'm her. Oscar: What about the clothes? Can you match the dress she's wearing? Jaime: Oh, c'mon now - if she can match my face, I can match her clothes. Oscar: Jaime, after all you've been through...? Jaime: Hey listen - as far as I know, I've got the patent on this face. Now if someone's crankin' 'em out in quantity, I think it's up to me to do something about it. ---- Matthews: Lisa, you can drop that Jaime Sommers routine and start talking like yourself. You're among friends now. Jaime: (puzzled) Talk like myself? ---- Jaime: (jumping after noticing a cardboard cutout of Oscar) Whoa... I wish you were the real thing. ---- Lisa: (looks at Jaime with amazement) You should be dead. (beat) Well, I guess that's it, sugar. I got your looks, but I sure don't have your moves. ---- Jaime: What's going to happen to Lisa? Oscar: She's going to prison. Jaime: Really? (in an exaggerated southern accent) Lookin' like Lisa Galloway? Oscar: No, Jaime Sommers. It's gonna take a year for that scar tissue to heal before it'll be safe to have more plastic surgery. So, you're going to have a jailbird for a twin. Jaime: (sarcastically) Oh, terrific. Trivia Bionics *Jaime's bionic skin cannot tan in the sun. Locations *Lisa opens the Howlitt Report to copy the pages inside. The first page details several locations, one of which is Taftan, the Southwest Asian country from Winning Is Everything. However, it incorrectly identifies it as a S. E. (Southeast) Asian country. Story *Jaime's tennis career is mentioned. Storyline *At the end of the episode there is a hint of a sequel; indeed Dr. Courtney and Lisa Galloway return to plague Jaime in the second season two-parter, "Deadly Ringer." *Lisa Galloway is a smoker, and in order to impersonate her, Jaime has to smoke a few times, too. This was a rare event for a lead TV character at that time, as smoking on screen had begun to be phased out by the mid-1970s, with lead characters hardly ever smoking (for example, the lead character in Kojak adopted his trademark lollipops in order to kick the habit). It is likely due to the presence of smoking in this episode that when the Season 1 DVD was released in Canada, it received a 14A rating, designating it (technically) unsuitable for child audiences, despite the fact that the episode not only associates smoking with the villains, but even includes one of the villains warning "Lisa" about lung cancer! *This episode is very similar to the Adventures of Superman episode The Face & The Voice. In that episode, a henchmen named Boulder gets plastic surgery to look like Superman & even sound like him in order to pull off robberies & frame the Man of Steel. Recycled *Look Alike Gaffes Continuity *The plane that picks up Jaime in the Bahamas is a small, private jet. The plane that lands is an airliner. It's possible she changed planes en route, however, the planes use the same radio designation when they take off and when they land. Also, when the plane leaves the Bahamas it's broad daylight, yet it takes until 2 AM for Jamie's flight to arrive in Washington, even though the actual flight should have only taken a few hours. (The question is also raised as to why Oscar didn't lay on the same jet-fighter treatment that got him cross-country so quickly in The Jailing of Jaime.) *In the exterior scene where Jaime leaves the bar with Matthews, cars on the road have California license plates. The cars driven by main characters, cabs and the OSI cars, either have no plates or white license plates. The green car driven by Matthews appears to be identical (make and color) to a vehicle visible several times in The Jailing of Jaime. *Yellow Washington Cab has the same license plate number as the Diamond Cab, 602-694. *When Oscar is travelling down the road to get to the Courtney Clinic, the overhead shot is of a curved road with a concrete retaining wall on the side of the road. When they cut to the interior shot of Oscar, they are on a straight road with palm trees visible outside (and there are no palm trees in the Washington-Maryland region). *Near the end, Lisa confronts Jaime in the basement of the clinic. She shoots three of the pen darts at Jaime, and Jaime stops two with her bionic forearm, pinning her blouse sleeve to her arm. As Oscar enters the room, the two darts are not in Jaime's arm. Jaime walks toward Oscar and the darts are still not visible. When she jumps up toward the ceiling and grabs the pipe, her sleeves slide down her arms and above her elbows; still no darts. When Jaime starts to drop to the ground, her sleeves are still above her elbows, yet when she lands her sleeves are now covering her forearm, and the two darts are now visible in her sleeve. Jaime then walks over to Oscar and picks the poison darts out of her arm. Ear to Err *When Jaime is opening the safe and using her bionic ear to listen to the tumblers, the closeup of her ear is from another episode. Her finger can be seen holding her hair back, when it's actually turning the dial on the safe. Illusion Breaker *When Jaime switches from the blue cab to the lime green Ford, a sign for the Ventura Fwy can be seen in the background, even though the scene is supposed to be Washington, DC. Gallery 113